Now After Skydive
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: aku Jongup. tapi juga bukan Jongup. aku yang membunuh mereka. mereka mengambilnya dariku. mereka harus mati / ending untuk Jongup / give me review / thanks


_**Epilog after everything**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Poison moon'96**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=o0o=**_

 _Suara itu.. siapa ? ah.. Youngjae hyung_

 _Tangis itu milik siapa ? Yongguk hyung kau menangis ?_

 _Daehyun jangan berteriak... kupingku sakit_

 _Hentikan Zelo jangan meraung..._

 _Maafkan aku Himchan hyung_

 _Ku mohon hentikan.._

 _Sakit..k_ _epala_ _dan telingaku sakit_

Jongup terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap cermin dihadapannya. Terlalu banyak. Suara dan gambaran mereka..

Pusing , bahkan beberapa botol minuman tidak bisa menghapus mereka dari otaknya..

Kenapa..

Ia tega membunuhnya... tidak .. tapi dirinya yang lain yang membunuhnya..

"kau tidak bersalah.."

Jongup melihat ke cermin. Refleksi dirinya tersenyum disana. Ia tidak merasa jika ia bisa tersenyum sekarang. Refleksi itu bernama Joker. Ia bertemu dengannya sejak ia masih kecil. Refleksi itu datang ketika dia tidak sadar sudah membunuh teman bermainnya.

"sama seperti kau membunuh teman mu, si kecil Ken.. kau tidak bersalah.." ucap Joker dengan seringaian.

"kau yang membunuhnya.. kau yang memukulnya dengan tongkat itu !" Jongup menunjuk refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"itu karena kau bilang , Ken lebih baik dari kau. Disegala aspek.. makanya aku , dirimu yang satu lagi, membantumu untuk meleyapkan keraguan hatimu itu," Joker terkekeh . kini ia keluar dari cermin.

Ah , minuman sudah membuat Jongup berhalusinasi.

"tidakkah sekarang ini , kau merindukan aroma milik Himchan mu itu ?" Joker mendorong Jongup, menindihnya . mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Jongup merasakan hawa panas dari nafas sang Joker.

"kau membunuh mereka !" teriak Jongup berusaha memukul wajah Joker. Namun tangannya kalah cepat dari refleksi dirinya.

"sst.. kau tidak boleh nakal Jongup..aku akan membantumu .." Joker tersenyum ia mendaratkan kecupan lembut. Persis seperti bagaimana Himchan menciumnya. Dan sialnya Joker mengingat detailnya. Hisapannya, kulumannya bahkan ritmenya.

-#-

" _aku menyukaimu hyung.. ku pikir kita bisa ada di kapal yang sama." Jongup tersenyum saat Himchan mengajaknya bergabung ke kelompoknya._

" _aku lebih menyukaimu.. come here baby.." Himchan menepuk bangku sebelahnya dan membuat Jongup tersenyum senang. Ia menghampiri Himchan._ _Memeluknya dengan erat._

 _Tanpa Himchan ketahui. Jika sang Joker menatapnya penuh kebencian dibalik kegelapan sana. Dan tanpa peduli_ _,_ _Jongup mengabaikan sang joker. Dirinya yang lain._

-#-

 _Jongup berdiri sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Yongguk yang bersiap mengambil uang bayaran. "apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang itu ?'_

" _hm.. mentraktirmu makan daging.. apalagi ?" Yongguk menjawabnya tanpa melihat Jongup._

" _20juta won hanya untuk makan daging ? apa kau sudah tidak waras hyung ?" sinis Jongup sambil meraih sebuah apel yang ada dimeja depan Yongguk._

" _kau dongsaeng ku sekarang aku belum membuat penerimaan resmi masuknya kau ke keluarga kecil ini.."_

 _-#-_

"haah !" Jongup berteriak dari tidurnya, ia bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak , itu mimpi. Ia melihat ke arah televisi yang masih menyala. Ia melihat berita tentang sekelompok penjahat yang kalah di tengah baku tembak dengan para polisi dan tim swat setempak dan disana ia bisa melihat tangan Himchannya disorot.

"arrghhhh ! hentikan !" Jongup berteriak lebih keras. Ia meremas sendiri rambutnya, berusaha menghilangkan mereka dari pikirannya.

" _jika kau tidak menghabisi mereka sendiri.. aku yang akan membunuhnya.. aku sudah bilang kan ? terlebih, kau menyukainya kan ? sensasi kehilangan ini.. menyakiti bathin mu sendiri.. kau menyukainya .. Jongup.. kau mashocist psycho.."_ tawa Joker memenuhi kepala Jongup.

"tidak.. ! aku tidak seperti itu ! dan berhenti bicara pada ku !" Jongup membuang semua hiasan dimejanya kearah kaca kamarnya. Membiarkan suara lengkingan kaca yang pecah bersautan liar.

" _berhenti Jongup !"_

Jongup kini melihat refleksi dirinya berdiri dihadapannya. Hiasan tattoo miliknya membuat joker terlihat mengerikan. Terlebih dengan seringaian mematikan itu.

" _jika kau sangat membenciku dan ingin aku hilang.. ayo kita mati.. ayo kita susul mereka.."_ sang joker menyeringgai. Ia sudah menggenggam serpotong kaca ditangannya dan menempelkannya ke leher Jongup. Menggoresnya sedikit hingga darah mengalir.

Anyir darah menusuk hidung Jongup. Sang Joker tertawa melihat Jongup menangis tersedu-sedu setelahnya _. "kenapa eum ? kau takut mati ? tenanglah aku disini.. aku yang paling kau percaya setelah melihat Himchanmu, orang yang paling kau sayangi berselingkuh dengan Bang Yongguk.. ah tunggu , bukan kah awalnya mereka memang sudah berpacaran dan kau datang ? sebagai selingan Kim Himchan saja ? hahahahaha..."_

Jongup menggeleng. "aku percaya , dia tidak menjadikan ku selingan.. aku percaya padanya !"

" _kau tidak boleh percaya pada orang lain !"_ Joker memukul kepala Jongup dengan kaca itu, merobek pelipis hingga bibir Jongup.

" _katakan sekali lagi. Kupastikan , wajahmu akan hancur Moon !"_ teriak Joker melihat Jongup amburk diranjangnya , kesakitan. Namun disana sang Joker melihat Jongup menyeringgai. Darah sudah mengalir membasahi bahkan sampai pakaian putih milik Jongup. Namun Jongup nampak tak takut.

"kau cemburu ? manis sekali, tapi aku memang lebih percaya dengan mereka ketimbang dengan mu !" bentak Jongup dan kini Joker tertawa keras.

Ia menyeret Jongup berdiri, menyandarkan Jongup yang lemah itu ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. _"hanya aku yang harus kau paling percayai Moon.. aku sudah membantumu dalam banyak hal !"_

"aku lebih butuh himchan hyung dan memberku yang lain."

 _-#-_

" _Jongup ! kenapa tattoo ini mengotori kulit susu mu itu hah ! kau pikir aku suka melihatnya ?!" Youngjae memukul kuat kepala Jongup dengan buku ditangannya._

" _aku suka , ini mulai mengatur ku " bentak joker (jongup tengah terlelap dialam bawa sadar sana) joker menarik tangan Youngjae yang memukul kepalanya. Dia tersenyum melihat Youngjae._

" _apa wajah mu akan tetap cantik dengan darah ?" desis Joker. Sesaat Youngjae menatapnya kaget , namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Ia memeluk Joker dengan kuat. Yang membangunkan sepenuhnya kesadaran Jongup._

" _aku tak masalah ,, aku menyayangimu Jonguppie.. benarkan Daehyunni ?" Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun yang tampak cuek dengan mereka dan mendekat ke Jongup. Ia menepuk bahu Jongup._

" _meskipun kau melakukan kesalahan , kami akan memaafkannya.."_

 _ **Meskipun aku membunuh kalian !**_ _joker menjerit didalam kepala Jongup. Dan membuat Jongup tertawa. "huh kalian ini.. sangat lucu.. tapi aku juga menyayangi kalian.."_

 _ **Pembohong Moon ! kau jalang memuakkan !**_ _lagi jeritan itu tak digubris oleh Jongup._

 **-#-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bayangan masa lalu kembali memenuhi pandangan Jongup. Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Ia memeluk Joker dan menangis. "hentikan .. aku.. minta maaf.. ku mohon.."

"kau bilang kau menyayangi mereka kan ? sadarlah kau ini pembunuh Jongup.. kau membunuh mereka !" Joker mencengkram kuat leher Jongup. Tanpa melepas seringaiannya. Ia menjilati jejak air mata Jongup.

"bahkan si Zelo itu.. kau jadikan kekasihmu.. tapi sayangnya.. dia lebih mementingkan Yongguk.. sadarlah kekecewaan yang kau alami dari Himchan lah yang membuatmu berhasrat membunuhnya dan aku yang menjalankannya.. aku itu dirimu.. hanya aku yang mengerti dirimu .."

"tapi sialnya.. aku masih mencintainya .. aku tetap hanya memiliki mereka.. bodoh.. dan akan selamanya begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAAK !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul, Daily News

Pagi ini ditemukan sesosok mayat yang jatuh dari lantai 5 apartement xx. Diduga korban menderita kelainan jiwa dan melakukan self injury. Kabarnya korban ikut dalam kelompok penjahat yang sudah diringkus oleh kepolisian. Namun kepastian itu belum diklarifikasi pihak kepolisian karena kamar dimana korban berada terbakar sulit mencari info kebenaran tersebut. Korban bernama Moon Jongup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
